The King's Birthday
by KahlanIsabella
Summary: This is a sweet and romantic one shot about Fili and beautiful maiden he meets in town. It's his birthday and he knows just who he wants to share this day with.


Welcome to another FiliOC fanfic. As you know, I own nothing except Erin and all the songs mentioned are from The High Kings. "Rocky Road To Dublin", "Step It Out Mary", "Marie's Wedding" and 'Star of The County Down."

Enjoy and if you would please review or comment, just let me know your thoughts!

This day was special, eventful and it would certainly be life changing for a brand new, young dwarf king.

This was something he had trained and followed very closely behind his Uncle all these years for.

This was why all that responsibility was put on his shoulders, as well as attempting to keep and rescue his little brother, Kili out of trouble.

Although those years have passed, he and Kili never did change and are still as inseparable as ever.

But Kili has long since been married and has three little dwarflings to call his own and today was Fili's day- Durin's Day but also his birthday and he knew just how to spend it and the perfect lass to spend it with!

After he bathed and braided his long, golden locks, he slipped on grey trousers and a grey tunic. He looked at himself in the mirror in the hallway and declared himself acceptable. Then he headed down to the kitchen where he would meet his family for breakfast.

Fried eggs, cubed potatoes, cabbage, biscuits and jam littered the tables- as well as dwarven Ale.

Though a special kind of Ale. This Ale was made for those who, during serious matters, desired their dwarvish drink without the added alcohol.

Fili would later be meeting a certain lass and so he thought it would be unwise to take a drink. He made himself a plate, filled his mug and took a seat to the left of his brother.

"Happy birthday, boyo!"

Dis readily greeted Fili as he sat down and with a bright smile and rosy cheeks, he thanked her and dug in.

"Happy birthday, Fee! You goin' ta meet tha' pretty red headed lassie tha's got ta freckles later, right?"

Fili went as red as a tomato and nudged him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Kili rubbed his side with a smirk on his face.

"Boys, stop and eat your breakfast."

They said in unison.

"Yes, Amad."

There was literally a couple of seconds of silence when Dis leaned over to whisper in her eldest son's ear,

"So, who is she?"

He heard Kili's attempted quiet snicker which he failed miserably at.

Fili put both hands in the air and said,

"Look! She's just someone I met in town yesterday and agreed to see me in a few minutes, guys don't be weird."

Kili patted his brother's shoulder and said,

"Better not be late, aye?"

Fili looked at him and said,

"You know what? See you guys later."

He shoved the rest of his food into his mouth and chugged all his Ale down and walked as fast as he could out of there, hearing his brother's laughter.

When he got to town, his crystal blue eyes began searching for her. He began to walk around and check out the different stalls as he waited.

His eyes caught sight of a pair of beautiful earrings. They were simple white circles but was covered tiny light blue and silver diamonds. He handed the attendant four coins and bought them.

He admired them and knew they were perfect and as he turned around- there she was, approaching him.

He looked her over. Baby blue dress with one inch straps, tiny silver dots all over and it came to just above her knees. She wore snow white leggings underneath.

She held a white leather clutch and cream colored flats. Her red hair was pulled into a ponytail by a blue ribbon. She looked perfect.

"Wow..."

She smiled and looked at her shoes.

He handed her the box of earrings.

"These are for you...like them?"

She smiled and said,

"I do. Thank you."

He was pleased. After she put them on, he offered her his right arm and smiled as she took it.

"So, how has your morning been, king Fili?"

He held a hand out and said,

"Please, with you, it's just Fili."

"My morning went well. How was your morning, milady?"

"Oh well I must say, this morning was a little nerve-wracking as I kept thinking back to the moment you asked to court me- or rather asked if I would go on this outing with you."

He looked at her, a little concerned,

"Oh? Did you have second thoughts?"

"No, I just couldn't understand why the brand new king of Erebor would want anything to do with me, a lowly peasant girl- let alone want to take me on a stroll of the town. I wasn't sure how I should act, dress or any royal customs."

He stepped in front of them, his back to a big, beautiful carved fountain. He held her right hand in his hands, looked in her eyes and said,

"Well, let me help. Right now, I am simply Fili. I do not want you to act like anything or anyone other than yourself, do not worry about royal customs- this is simply you and me...and as for your dressing..,"

he gently took her hand and brought his lips to her hand and gently kissed and said,

"As for your dressing...you're beautiful."

She smiled and blushes, he smiled and they walked on.

They saw so many creative items being sold and met many people and Fili nodded in acknowledgement when they wished him a happy birthday.

"Oh, I'm sorry k...I mean Fili. I did not know it was your birthday. I would have come with something."

"Ah, your presence is a fine present."

He smiled when he suddenly heard lively music playing. He turned in excitement to Erin and said,

"Come on! Dance with me. This is my favorite song!"

They ran to join the other dancers and clapped the twirled to the beat. Fili recognized it as "Step It Out Mary".

Everybody began dancing, clapping and stomping along to the music. He whirled her and whirled her. The band played at least two more songs, she felt like she couldn't go on anymore.

At one point, he grabbed a fiddle and played along.

"Anybody know Rocky Road To Dublin?!"

When the crowd cheered with their fists in the air, he tapped his foot to the beat and began playing.

Erin stood there with a smile on her face, not believing what she was witnessing! He was so lively, animated and loved music, not to mention skilled in the fiddle and dance- a good way to her heart.

It was a few hours passed lunch when they'd finished dancing, laughing and playing. Both their faces were red, laughing so hard and rapid breath.

"That was the most fun I'd ever had in so long!"

When Fili could finally breathe, he said,

"Yes! I've not partied like that in a long time. Thank you for experiencing this with me."

"Thank you for bringing me on this stroll. I'm having the time of my life so far!"

Then her stomach growled.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"If you don't mind, I would. I haven't really eaten today, I had to wake up early and take care of the horses and I never got to fully eat."

So, they stopped at a little café and he got her a virgin red wine and grilled chicken salad with fried pickles, and he got himself an Ale.

"Is it good?"

She nodded,

"The best I've had in a while. Thank you."

He smiled her at her and watched her eat, loving the way she heartily ate the chicken. His little dwarvish heart soared.

As the day dwindled down and the sun started setting, Fili tried to scan the area so he could spend some alone time before parting for the night.

He spotted an average sized white gazebo like structure off the the far right.

They approached it as the stars made their shining appearance in the beautiful swirl of purples, pinks, greys and blues in the night sky. Emerald green ivy was growing and stuck tightly to the gazebo and small red and white roses delicately sprouted in random places along the ivy.

There was a small breeze in the air that made Erin shiver.

"Here, let me, milady," he stripped his jacket off and gently put it around her, looking into her hazel eyes as he fastened it around her.

Fili's voice was very quiet and it just got quieter as he leaned in, cupped her cheek, held her waist and kissed her.

It lasted for a moment but their hearts burned all night long.


End file.
